


My Little Cheetah

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: "Running from your past isn't easy. No matter how fast you run, it all eventually catches up to you."Kia doesn't want to dwell on the reason why she moved halfway across the world to a town always covered by clouds. Instead, she uses this opportunity to start over completely and turn a new leaf.However, keeping her secret is hard when a devilishly handsome boy takes a deep interest in finding out the truth.Psycho brunettes and jealous blondes are the least of her troubles.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of laughter echoed outside, as the young girl kicked the football to her younger brother, sending clumps of mud and grass into the air. Neither of them cared about their muddy appearance, just enjoying the large garden space of their new home.

"Try get the ball off me." Taj, her younger brother dared. The older teenager laughed, shaking her head as she maouvered her legs around his, trying to tackle the ball off him.

"Ha, easy." She laughed as she jogged with the ball, away from her protesting brother. He crashed into her sending them both hurdling towards the ground, both of them falling into a large patch of mud.

"Ew man, my only trainers." The girl groaned. She grabbed a handful of mud, slapping it into her brothers unsuspecting face. He shrieked and the girl quickly scrambled up, running away from him. But it was in vain because she felt a large cool splat hit her on the back of her head.

"That's it! I declare war!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the nearby forest. They chased each other around the unrestricted garden, yelling, shouting, laughing, each of them covered in mud. Their mother stood by the door, ready to call them inside, horrified at their appearance.

"Oh my God, what happened to you two?" She asked. Both of them looked at each other sheepishly, grinning mischievously.

"We have one of the neighbours dropping in, I was going to introduce you. Never mind. I hope she doesn't think we're a bunch of weirdos." Their mother sighed.

"Sorry Mama." They both said in unison. They clambered inside the kitchen, leaving their soaked shoes by the door. They daintily made their way into the living room, hanging by the door so as to not get the new carpet dirty.

"Sorry Esme, these are my other two. This is Kia, my eldest and Taj, my only son in this house full of girls. I promise they're not usually this messy." Their mother apologised to the pale beautiful woman whom looked at the children lovingly.

Damn, Kia thought. Esme was really stunning. Pale flawless skin with wide topaz eyes and light caramel hair framing her angelic face. She wore a pencil dress and dark heels too, a formal yet fashionable outfit.

"Kia, you're mother says you're starting high school tomorrow." Esme's voice was sweet and genuine, it could melt the coldest heart on Earth. At that moment, Kali decided, if anyone ever hurt this beautiful kind delicate woman before her, they would have to answer to Kali herself.

"Yeah, my first ever American high school, I've watched Mean Girls so many times, I'm prepared for it. On Wednesdays, we wear pink!" Kia laughed at herself, making her mother and brother shake their heads fondly at the sixteen year old.

Esme smiled.

"Anyways, you better clean up, you both have school tomorrow." Her mother pushed them both out of the room, dismissing them and leaving no room for argument. Both retreated upstairs, pouting and grumbling under their breaths, kind of dreading school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kia is played by Audreyana Michelle

Kia POV

I forgot first impressions mattered. Already, by lunch time, I was given three warnings for talking in class, a couple to mind my language, and one warning to stop dancing on the table (long story). The only reason I didn't have detention yet was because it was my first day. My mum would be so proud.

But I had made plenty of friends and I recognised most of the students by now. I even got invited to sit at the popular table (that's what they called it anyways) at lunch and I took it up. 

“Kia, this is Eric, Tyler, Ben, Angela, Lauren, Jessica and our newest member Bella.” Mike did the introductions, since he was my tour guide and all (He didn’t give me a choice). Everyone gave greetings and waves when their names were mentioned. I took a seat between Mike and the pale brunette Bella.

“It’s your first day, I heard you already got in trouble.” Lauren began.

”It was the kid’s fault, he called me a wannabe. So I cussed him out then I started singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls because I felt like it.” Angela smiled, Ben snorted and a few snickered, but some like Bella and Jessica grimaced.

Can’t float everyone’s boat can you?

I shrugged, brushing alight brown curl away from my face and ate the greasy pizza, chewing absentmindedly.

”So I don’t get it, where exactly are you from?” Jessica’s voice brought me back.

”Nottingham, England. Duh.” I smiled as she grew slightly uncomfortably. She was asking about my skin colour. My tan skin seemed out of place in this rainy town and my ‘exotic’ features.

”Where are you really from?” I laughed outlod at Bella’s bluntness, not expecting that from her meek appearance. I slapped the table with my hand, squinting at her, looking her dead in her muddy eyes. 

“Are you asking which type of brown I am?” I raised a brow. She had the decency to blush and to glance away. I averted my gaze when her face turned an amusing shade of red.

”If you must know, I’m South African.” I shrugged, popping open a can of lemonade.

”Cool, like mummies and stuff.” I pursed my lips at the ignorant comment but didn’t respond as my attention was drawn to the double doors in my line if view. Four pale models walked in, more like strutted in, as if they came straight off the catwalk, each prettier than the other.

A huge one, bodybuilder, a walking wall of pure muscle walked in, smirking, his large arm slung around the tiny waist of a blonde bombshell of a woman. They seemed to enjoy the way that most of the cafeteria’s eyes followed them. The next two, another couple were so cute. The boy, more like man, was lankier than the last, but still built, with this dark aura about him that almost made him scary. He held the delicate fingers of a small girl, who looked like some mythical fairy and they were both clearly in love with each other.

Just as I was about to turn back to the group, a last member of the golden eyed community walked in. He was younger looking, with boyish features and strange bronze coloured hair, and oh so very single. He appeared irritated and was scowling, but still looked pretty good.

”What’s all this? A show?” I asked.

”Those are the Cullens. They keep to themselves.” Bella said it weirdly, and I glanced at her, watching as her eyes lingered specifically on Mr Messy Hair.

”Jeez, you sound like a scorned lover.” Her eyes widened and she blushed, glancing back at the boy, as if to see if he heard. He appeared to be somewhat smirking at the table, tearing apart the poor bagel in his hands.

”Bella has a crush on Edward.” Jessica giggled.

”Edward?” I asked. I almost regretted it because Jessica delved into some deeep gossip about them, briefing me about interacting with them like it was some sort of top secret file. At the end of it all, I only had one comment.

”Fucking hell, you guys have nothing better to do in this town.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kia POV

Lunch ended and I went my merry way to my next class, American Government and History,  a subject I had been forced to take. I guess now that I lived in the States I had to understand how everything worked. I entered the class and eyes were on me as I handed the pink signing slip to the smiling teacher. I scanned the classroom to see an open seat at the back next to a golden eyed boy with matching golden curls.

Casper was it?

He looked tense and uncomfortable, his face pinched and his eyebrows drawn together. He was handsome, but he looked so hostile and in pain with his dark tortured eyes and clenched fists.

Maybe some of us hate school more than others.

As I walked closer to him, his scent washed over me, and my hair stood up. My skin bristled and something inside me shifted. I held back the urge to jump away and growl but I squashed it down as I sat. I sat there confused for a second why I was reacting so harshly to a boy I hardly knew.

It was weird.

Looking up from the desk, I set my bag down and turned to face him, ready to make some polite conversation, but my greeting died down in my throat as his dark intense eyes were already on me. His eyes narrowed, his muscles tensed and my instincts were giving me alarming signals. I clenched my own fists by my side, feeling the sting of my sharp nails digging into my palm. I turned away quickly, shutting my eyes.

”Sir can I open a window?” The blasting heater was making me hot and irritated which was not helping.

”Go ahead.” I dashed to the window, opening it wide in no time, taking in a nice lungful of fresh air. The smell of rain and dirt sootged my paranoid nerves and I walked back to my seat feeling better.

”Sorry about that. I get horrible heat strokes and this stuffy room isn’t helping.” I wasn’t really lying. My skin was no doubt flushed and my face burned but the cool breeze from the window next to me felt nice.

”Anyways, I’m Kia.” The boy was silent, jaw clenched, eyes still as intense, but not hostile anymore. If anything, he seemed to relax by a tiny amount.

”Read pages 100-104 and answer the questions. I want you to do the discussion in pairs.” The teacher explained.

”Jasper.” His head snapped forward to the teacher, ignoring the stress of the whole class.

”I’m assigning you to be Kia’s tutor. I expect her to get a B or above in the assessment next month. If not, then I will mark it down as an F for your end of term project score.” The balding man looked smug and Jasper clenched his fist even more under the desk. 

“Sir, excuse my language, but what the fuck?” Students gasped and the teacher looked shocked at me. Even Jasper glanced at me, frowning, telling me to shut up wth his eyes.

“How can Jasper’s effective tutoring and excellent understanding of the history and government of this constitution be deducted from my test mark. I have a month to learn everything about a country I just moved to last week while everyone else in this god forsaken town had three hundred years to be the perfect American citizen. Again, excuse my language, but what the actual fuck?” By the end of my long rant I was standing, chair fallen behind me.

The teacher was gaping, turning a comical shade of red.

”I am the teacher-“

”Look Sir, I am not a wizard. I cannot and will not learn this bloody text book off by heart in a month. Jasper is not Jesus and cannot make miracles happen either so spare me, Jasper and yourself some time and embarrassment and rethink it all with a little less spite for Jasper, and a little more consideration for my education.” I finished with a sigh and sat back down, just in time for the bell to ring. I was the first out.

Last period was gym and boy did I let out all my anger and frustration out in an intense game of tennis.

I fucking hate school.


	4. Chapter 4

Kia POV

I was no doubt in a sour mood at the end of the school day. I spent a couple minutes grumbling under my breath and muttering to myself before I made my way outside. I would have to begin the long trek home at some point. A sigh escaped my lips as I made my way out of the car park, offering small waves of goodbyes to the people I had befriended on my way out.

”Kia!” Somone yelled my voice. I turned around. It was Jasper, striding towards me, with little Alice skipping besides him, smiling at me. I pushed the strap of my bag further up my shoulder, feeling that familiar waive of anxiety roll over me once again.

“Thanks.” He blew out, seeming just as awkward as I felt.

”Nah, it’s fine. Just wondering what you did to make the teacher hate you so much.” I chuckled. He did too.

”He just doesn’t like my attitude. Apparently I think I’m better than him.” His pained expression eased and gave way to a small smile, something that no doubtedly brightened his features.

”But on a serious note, if you need help with anything, especially history, I wouldn’t mind genuinely tutoring you.” I was touched. 

“That’s really cool of you Jasper, but you wouldn’t what to tutor me. I tend to lose patience and temper real quick. I’ve been expelled four times.” I scratched my neck sheepishly. Alice giggled.

”Well, if you’re not coming over for some tutoring, then consider this my official invitation for you and your family to join us for dinner sometime. Esmeks excited that we finally have neighbours.” Alice smiled.

Well Jeez, they were being all nice and sweet to me.

”Free food, hell yeah!” I fist pumped.

”Hey, where’s you ride?” Alice asked.

”Oh, I’m gonna leg it.” Jasper gave a perplexed look.

”Isn’t it far?” I shook my head at him, smiling. Nothings too far for old Kitty Kat.

”It’s part of my new motto, keep fit and stay healthy and all that bull.” I shrugged.

”We can give you a ride home-“ I shook my head at Alice’s offer.

”I’ll be fine Cupcake. I love running. Bye!” I waved and jogged out the car park. I paused to check my laces and I took of my raincoat and put it in my bag, leaving me in my tight adidas white shirt and black leggings. With a huge excited smile plastered on my face, I broke out into a run, increasing my speed until the wind blew my wavy hair about me and almost stung my eyes.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kia POV

I got home rather quickly and I found Esme inside, cooing at Sabrina and chatting to my mother animatedly in the living room. Taj was outside kicking a football boredly by himself and he was relieved when I arrived.

“Hey Kia, you’re home early.” I greeted my mother with a kiss and I cuddled my 6 month old baby sister while my brother hovered behind me, waiting for us to go outside for a game.

”Yeah, I ran. Figured I could get some excercise.” I shrugged, playing with one of Sabrina’s dark curls as she tugged on my lighter wavy hair. It was funny. Taj and I looked so alike, with sharp feline features, lighter caramel skin and light green eyes. But Sabrina looked exactly like my mum with darker skin, a chocolate brown colour and matching dark curls. The only difference was that Mama kept her hair fashionably short, cropped close to her scalp and usually wore long earrings.

”You ran all the way from the school? You could always ask my children for a ride, dear.” Poor Esme sounded so worried. I brushed off her concern with an easy laugh, assuring her I was fine,

”Kitty Kat.” Sabrina gurgled, reaching her hands out to touch my face. I bounced her on my hip, taking her from my mother, letting her tiny hands explore my face and tug at my hair. 

“Come on Kat, I’m so bored.” My brother whined. I rolled my eyes and handed Sabrina back to Esme before running after my brother. He was growing impatient and couldn’t keep still, much like me, and although I would help him through it if anything was to ever happen, I could tell my mother was worried, that another one of her children would be lost to their animalistic side.

I know I gave her plenty of trouble, and it had been a learning curve for us all. Now I was much better in control of my temper and my beast and with enough practice, so would Taj. He was already showing the signs. He was almost as tall as me, just about three inches shorter than my 5’8” and he was becoming more toned.

But I was still stronger and faster than him.

”What did you do in school today?” I asked, trying to tackle the ball off him.

”I got detention.” He grumbled.

”On your first day? Nice one.”

“What about you?” He asked.

”I got in trouble for swearing and I got several warnings.” He high fived me and I heard my mother scoff. I turned to see her standing on the porch, along with Esme, sheilded from the light drizzle by the porch roof. 

“Sorry Ma! Love you Ma!” We bits shouted in unison and she shook her head, fighting off a smile. Esme looked at us adoringly. I was glad my mother found a friend in this boring town. Taj and I carried on playing football and he accidentally slipped in the muddy grass. I laughed at him and he flicked some onto me.

”Taj! Not again!” My white shirt was officially ruined so I grabbed a clump of mud with grass on it and chased him around the background before slapping it successfully on the back of his neck. He gave a loud girlish shriek which echoed in the nearby forest that had the rest of us laughing.

My favourite thing about this soggy town so far was the mud fights.

”I’m gonna kill you Kat!” He yelled before charging towards me. I laughed my head off as I easily outran him around the unrestricted green space.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting Forks High’s newest student yet, but from the gossip spreading around the school and the thoughts of his own family members, all previous thoughts and concerns about Bella flew over his head as he wanted nothing more than to see the new girl first hand.

He had made his way to school rather early, standing by his silver Volvo alone. He ignored Alice’s knowing smirk the whole morning and faced the entrance to the parking lot, so he’d catch sight of her when she walked in. 

He frowned slightly as a large rumbling rusted truck pulled in, parking directly opposite him. The wide eyed brunette stumbled out before gaping at him. He looked away, not wanting to encourage her to carry on her ogling of him.

As much as her thoughts were silent, it was clear to read her from her wide eyes.

Soon, a shiny impressive white Range Rover pulled in, parking haphazardly on the side. He could see two figures at the front. Kia and another woman whom he recognised from Esme’s thoughts as her mother, Ada.

”You look tired dear, are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Her mother spoke with an accent, a thick French one. Kia had glanced at him through the windscreen, probably feeling his stare and he immediately averted his gaze, as to not appear like he was eavesdropping. He tucked his hands in his pocket to appear uninterested.

”Mama, I am okay. I promise tonight I’ll go out.” Kia reassured.

”If you say so, but you know the rules.” Her mother sighed.

”As long as you buy me a whole lamb and half a cow after.” He furrowed his brow at Kia. It must have been an inside joke because both women chuckled before Kia said goodbye to her mother and jumped out the car. The Range Rover sped off at an impressive speed.

The parking lot was still empty aside from Bella, himself and now Kia. A few students and teachers were in the office and inside the school building, but it was extremely silent. The only sound was the clicking of Kia’s small black heels boots clacking on the floor lightly. He couldn’t help but let his eyes follow her. She was extremely attractive and had an air of confidence about her that was extremely appealing.

Her dark skinny jeans emphasised her long toned legs and hugged her hips. Her black fitted shirt was rolled up, exposing well toned forearms. The fabric clung to her form, showing off her athletic body and her slim hourglass figure that no doubt elicited such lewd thoughts from most of the male population in the school.

She seemed in a chipper mood today, much like yesterday. She gave a small hi to Bella as she passed her, and the brunette gave an awkward wave in return. She turned to Edward this time, giving him a brilliant smile. It was a genuine, happy smile, with no secret agenda behind it, and Edward was surprised, not having received one from anyone other than his family, in awhile.

Gathering his wits about him, he offered a dazzling one in return, ignoring the way Bella’s eyes seemed to be drilling holes into his otherwise impenetrable skull. The girl paused. She felt around in her pockets for a moment, pulling out three very familiar pens from her jean pockets. She walked up to him in long graceful steps, stopping in front of him.

”Alice left these yesterday. I forgot to drop them off yesterday.” Her voice sounded so magnificently smooth. It was slightly low, and she spoke in almost effortless purr. She had an English accent mixed with the slight French one her mother possessed. It was no doubt very appealing.

”Of course. Alice is always leaving her things behind.” He let out a chuckle that was full of charm and for a moment, he wondered why he was trying to ‘dazzle’ her. She handed him the pens and out of some urge, he purposefully brushed his fingers against hers. He was surprised by how warm they were, given the almost freezing temperature and her lack of warm clothing. She glanced at his pale fingers, which contrasted against the light golden hue of hers, but brushed it off with a breathtaking smile, dropping her hand.

”I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Kia, and yes, I know, I share a name with a car brand.” She rolled her eyes, smile widening slightly, revealing small dimples on her cheeks.

”Edward, Edward Cullen. Can I walk you to your first class?”


	7. Chapter 7

Kia POV

He smelt citrusy. It was delicious. Strangely addictive and intoxicating. The sweetness of the smell of orange blossoms along with the sharp kick of lemon and the faintest hint of lime that reminded me of those sour sweets I used to devour as a kid made my mouth water the slightest.

That was the first thing I noticed.

His skin was extremely cold, ice like in its temperature and it felt hard and smooth, like marble. It was strange. But when he brushed his long fingers against mine, my skin tingled from where his had ghosted over mine. 

That was the second thing I noticed.

His eyes, a light butterscotch colour bore into mine. They were like liquid gold. I’d never seen such an eye colour on anyone aside from the Cullens. But what was so strange about his was how they slowly darkened. They turned a few shades darker and were now are more deep almond, rather than the brilliant shade of yellow they had previously been.

That was the third thing I noticed.

But all of this happened in the span of a few mere seconds, and no one else seemed to notice. I politely took up his offer to walk me to class. He smiled a brilliant smile and gestured for us to walk and I felt the strange of the brunette on us as we walked together.


End file.
